


A ffvii_100 Drabble Collection: Alternate Universe

by bard_linn



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: ffvii_100, Crossdressing, Elves, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Human Experimentation, Possession, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard_linn/pseuds/bard_linn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my ffvii_100 drabbles for the Alternate Universe prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off and Running/Children/Bargains

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles set in the same universe are grouped together in the same chapter. Now, some of these were word counted with Word, some were counted with an online counter, so there may be a slight discrepancy, but I swear they were all 100 on one of 'em.
> 
> A lot of these were AUs [Kiraya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya) and I were planning to write someday, but since we've moved on to different fandoms it isn't likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as [this drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/349382/chapters/568275) by Kiraya.

** Off and Running **

It wasn’t fair, Zack thought as he packed his belongings quickly. He had gotten to know Seph and Aeris for a few months and then they had vanished, brother, sister, their parents and their uncle, without any trace.  
  
Grabbing his bag, the eleven-year-old walked out of Gongaga, and hailed a nearby trading caravan. “Got room for one more?”  
  
“Small thing like you, sure,” the man in charge said, eyeing Zack. “Provided you help out.”  
  
“Where are you headed?”  
  
“Nibelheim. That suit?”  
  
It was as good of a place as any to start looking, without any clues. “Sure.”

* * *

** Children**

Ifalna loved all of her children. She had raised Sephiroth long before she had a child of her own. Aeris was her second, even more special to her because she was her beloved’s daughter. She shared her mother’s gifts, which made hiding all the more difficult. 

Her two newest were perhaps the strangest. The Lifestream greatly approved of Cloud, murmuring things like ‘weapon’ and ‘victory’ – but Zack they were wary of, whispering about a hidden darkness within the youth. Still, with four children life would be twice as hard; they were running out of safe places to hide.

* * *

** Bargains**

“You need a place to hide – because of the four children you care for.”  
  
“Yes,” Gast admitted to the Wutain leader.  
  
“These children – they are valuable to ShinRa.” Gast didn’t answer. “ShinRa is empire building. Soon there will be war.” Godo leaned forward. “You have offered to help us – will your children?”  
  
“That… is their choice.”  
  
“A wise decision. We shall train them, so that they will be able to fight. In return, we offer you sanctuary. A fair bargain?”  
  
Gast didn’t want the children fighting, but they had no choice. Wutai was the only place left. “Yes.”


	2. Hatred at First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to snippet without giving too much away, but this scene is so counter fandom I couldn’t resist.

The kid was surprisingly fast for someone who had just turned fifteen and wasn’t enhanced, Zack mused silently. Cloud Strife had just won a bout against two other members of the Shinra Defense Force – unarmed, while the others had used blunt practice blades.  
  
“Hey, kid, ever think of joining SOLDIER?” Zack called out as Strife left the gym. “They would take you in a second.”  
  
Blue eyes glared at him. “Not interested.”  
  
Zack frowned, confused – and curious. He was going to find out why Cloud didn’t like him, or perhaps it was really SOLDIER. One way or another.


	3. Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Final Fantasy X.

Yuffie burst into the room. “Team SOLDIER just got thrown out of the finals for using performance-enhancing drugs!”   
  
“We’ll be facing the Turks then,” Cloud mused. They were vicious, but not impossible. It was a shame about SOLDIER, though. Cloud had liked them, especially that Zack fellow, but he had turned down the chance to jump teams four months ago. “We better revise our strategy.”   
  
“In four minutes? Don’t be ridiculous.” Cid snorted.   
  
“We still have your Meteor Rain Kick,” Tifa pointed out.   
  
“If I can get it to work,” Cloud muttered. “All right – let’s blitz!”


	4. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as [this drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/349382/chapters/568292) by Kiraya.

Zack had gotten incredibly good in the few months since he had left, Angeal thought as he dodged. Suddenly Zack blurred forward, dodging Angeal’s guard and had his teeth in the SOLDIER’s skin by his neck. Angeal’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt his student bite.  
  
“You’re coming home with us, Angeal.”  
  
Much to his shock, Angeal felt himself relax into Zack’s arms at the command. Another boy came up beside the young SOLDIER, weary blue eyes weighing him. “Aren’t we an idiot. You can’t expect to fight a vampire and win.”


	5. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess. No, really. Why _wouldn’t_ we want to write this? [Kir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya) gets credit for most of Seph's lines and the general premise though. This is based off RP logs.

“Some interesting cadets this time around – that little blonde–” Zack drawled, stopping by Sephiroth’s desk. She led the female-only contingent of the SOLDIERs known as the Valkyries; it was appropriate the second-in-command of the SOLDIER elites stopped by to discuss interSOLIDER relations.  
  
Her looks had nothing to do with it, of course.  
  
“Keep your hands off her. She’s mine.”  
  
“I could use a new partner. It’s been a while,” Zack replied, looking her over.  
  
“So desperate you'd stoop to the cadets? I'm sure you could find someone elsewhere.”  
  
Both smirked.  
  
“My place?”  
  
“Never thought you’d ask.”


	6. Legalese

“There has to be a mistake.”   
  
“I’m afraid there isn’t. Your father was the older brother. The will states that all assets except those stipulated were to go to him, and in the case of his death, his heir. Now that you have reached your majority, it is time you were informed of your true status. Your father made arrangements for you, in the event he died prematurely.”   
  
Cloud stared at the paperwork before him, shocked beyond measure. “But I couldn’t even get into SOLDIER – how am I supposed to be the President of the ShinRa company?!”


	7. Loyalties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Rufus muse scares me sometimes.

“You want them.”   
  
Rufus watched Cloud out of the corner of his eye. Sending his bodyguard away might have been a mistake in the eyes of many – especially with Cloud’s developing attachments to Sephiroth, Fair and Miss Gainsborough – but Rufus found it intriguing. The entire Strife Clan was bound to ShinRa by the most powerful of spells, so the vice president wasn’t worried about Cloud turning on him, and having an eye in SOLDIER was useful.   
  
“Yes,” his personal Strife finally admitted.   
  
Rufus smirked. “Then consider them yours – provided I come first.”   
  
“Of course, my lord. As always.”


	8. Hearing Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one – yeah.

“This is distinctly odd.”  
  
 _Compared to everything else, I’d think this’d be a piece of cake._  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes. He was always saying stuff like that.  
  
“Zack talking to you again?” Aeris asked, settling beside Cloud. She alone had taken Cloud’s…divided attention with grace. Then again, she had been instrumental in making it happen, so perhaps that wasn’t surprising.  
  
“He never shuts up!”  
  
 _I heard that!_  
  
“You were meant to,” Cloud retorted. Still he was glad to have Zack back, even if it was only as a spirit. “Let’s go save the world.”


	9. Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the topic of going to Hell... *grins*
> 
> Inspired by Cardcaptor Sakura.

“Staff that guards the gate to powers unseen, I command you under contract - release!” Cloud twirled the staff, an embarrassed flush on her face.  
  
“I think Aeris is right. Looks better in the costume,” Zack mused, walking around and looking at the mounds of material Cloud was wrapped in.  
  
“Needs more lace,” Aeris commented, circling Cloud as well. “And maybe a few bells – ”  
  
“I hate you  _both_ ,” Cloud muttered. “Fly!” Light bronze wings sprouted from her back, carrying her high over head – and giving Zack a nice panty shot.  
  
The SOLDIER sighed. “I have  _got_  to get a camcorder.”


	10. Contract/Letters/Meetings/Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meetings: A lot of times I end up getting an image stuck in my head that just MUST be written – which results in a lot of crazy AUs. This is one of those.
> 
> Phone Calls: Bit of a twist on Cloud’s mom constantly wanting Cloud to get a girlfriend…

** Contract **

Two children, the eldest for him, the younger for her.  
  
Four years of wealth and prestige.  
  
A faked death and a Turk bodyguard for her and her child.  
  
His recessive genes had caused him more trouble than he liked to admit, but at least it seemed to be over now. He was finally rid of that blasted mako medic, one of the few individuals who could actually conceive his child. At least she had taken Turk Strife – she was useless of late.  
  
The president raised his glass in silent praise to freedom and went off to find a new mistress.

* * *

** Letters **

Cloud had been writing his brother since he was five, when he found out why he had two mothers, but no father. His mother hadn’t been happy about telling him, and she would’ve had a fit if she knew he’d been writing Rufus, so Cloud and Mama Raine hadn’t told her, thought Raine had taught him the cipher to code his letters. They were mostly innocent things that any brother could have written, day to day happenings, but this one was different. Cloud placed his pen to the paper, trembling. _I’m leaving for Midgar tomorrow._

* * *

** Meetings **

“Cloud, meet SOLDIER first class Sephiroth. Sephiroth, meet my new friend Cloud,” Zack said smugly.

Cloud’s eyes grew wide, an awed expression on his face. “Wow, this is such an honor to meet you, sir. I’ve been a fan of yours _forever_ \- ”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. “Stop that, Cloud. You know it annoys me.”

“That’s why I did it.” Cloud grinned.

“Wait a sec…” Zack looked between the two, confused at their easy interplay.

“I’ve known him forever, Zack. We grew up together,” Cloud admitted.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“You didn’t ask.”

* * *

** Phone Calls **

“So, have you found a girlfriend?”

“Not yet, mom. I’m kind of busy. Ever since they found out I’m a certified mako medic I’ve been getting offers for positions in just about every branch of the company.” Cloud twirled the phone cord in his hand.

“Just stay out of the science department. I never knew what my sister liked about that place, but Gillian and I disagreed on a lot of things like that. And don’t let your work prohibit you from having a personal life.”

“I don’t, mom, really.”

“Found a boyfriend then?”

“Mom!”


	11. Giving Up the Ghost/Progeny

** Giving Up the Ghost **

Aeris had never seen the blue sky. She had never seen green grass, or planted a flower. All she knew were these gray walls and these people in white coats, who stood over her and watch. Her mother was long gone and now she was on her own.  
  
She could endure the souls they forced into her with their syringes, but it was all for naught when they injected her with a foul darkness that made her scream. She had no choice but to run so she left her body for the Promised Land, leaving behind only an empty shell.

* * *

** Progeny **

Hojo inspected the specimen before him with satisfaction. The fetus was developing well; Sephiroth may not have enjoyed donating his sperm, but it should make an interesting cross. Too bad the injection of Jenova cells had turned the half-breed into a mindless, if still useful, vegetable, requiring artificial insemination rather than the ‘natural’ procedure. The President had complained bitterly about the expense. However, it was better than what had happened to the pureblood; exposure to Jenova had mutated it into a monster that had required terminating.  
  
It would be interesting to see what type of specimen Gast’s grandchild became.


	12. Failures

When the Sephiroth Project was declared a failure, Hojo found himself in Nibelheim with little funding. Sephiroth grew up shunned for his strange looks.   
  
It probably wasn’t surprising then that he ended up bonding with another outcast in town who was shunned for most of the same reasons. From the day he could walk, Cloud Strife was found by Sephiroth’s side. When Sephiroth turned sixteen Hojo informed him he was going to Midgar – to become a SOLDIER. Five-year-old Cloud looked up at him as he left and swore he’d join him someday.   
  
He left nine years later.


	13. Matter of Science

Sephiroth had been propositioned before, but not quite like this. “You want to have my child?” He choked.   
  
“Yes,” the woman said firmly. “My doctoral thesis is on solving the reproductive problems with SOLDIERs. However, theoretical hypothesizes won’t get me anywhere. I have to have physical evidence my procedures work. And I don’t mind taking care of a little one – my mom has been bugging me for grandchildren for a while. We’ll use the natural method, if you don’t mind. I can’t afford artificial insemination.”    
  
“Look, Ms. Gast – ”   
  
The scientist smiled. “Please. Call me Aeris.”


	14. How to Catch A Stalker……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phantom of the Opera inspired, actually.

“Well, clearly we need to come up with some way to draw Sephiroth out so he stops running away!” Aeris declared. “And I’ve got just the thing – we’ll act out the fourth part of _Loveless_!”  
  
“…the part where the hero dresses up and sings in an opera?” Cid asked, disbelief in his voice.  
  
“I mean, look at it – Sephiroth is totally like the villain, obsessed with Cloud for no good reason. It’ll work perfectly! And I’ve still got the dress from Sector Six.”  
  
“Dress?” Barrett asked.  
  
Cloud sputtered. “I’m a SOLDIER, not some opera floozy!”


	15. Lost Child/Outcasts/Resemblances/Messages/Quest/Old Friends/Checks and Balances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of snippets from an elven universe in my head. I blame Mercedes Lackey ~~and Icedark~~. Seph’s got the eyes for it.

** Lost Child **

The Prince of the Dark Sidhe was not pleased. “What has happened to my son?”  
  
“…It appears he wandered out a Gate, my lord,” his servant whispered. “He was found by a human and swapped for the body of the babe you destroyed.”  
  
A proper action, that. If the humans’ project became an adult, it would threaten them all. “And now?”  
  
“He is within Midgar.”  
  
Drat! The one place he could not go – for it was full of cold iron. “He survives?”  
  
“Yes, my lord. The humans have injected him with the Lifestream – and given him the name Sephiroth.”

* * *

** Outcasts **

The Gate closed behind them with a crash, leaving them on the outskirts of Nibelheim. “Don’t worry, my dear, twenty years will fly by for you. You’ll be back before you know it.”  
  
Cloud’s blue eyes regarded his mother. Though he seemed a mere five years old, the half-blood was slightly over twenty. His time Underhill had not aged him much, though his mind was sharp, and well aware of how absolute his father’s will – the sovereign of elves - was. “I fear it will be a long time until I go home, if ever again.”

* * *

** Resemblances **

Cloud reared back, shock clear on his face as he stared at Sephiroth, then blinked, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, sir.”  
  
“Private Strife?”  
  
“You just… reminded me of someone,” Cloud muttered, thought Sephiroth’s ears caught the comment. The eyes, the bearing, they had all belonged to Cloud’s father. “I really am pleased to meet you. Zack talks about you all the time.”  
  
“He does of you as well,” Sephiroth admitted. “I’m curious. Who did I remind you of?”  
  
“Someone I knew a long time ago,” Cloud replied. “It’s been a decade since I saw him.”

* * *

**Messages**

On Cloud’s twenty-fifth birthday, the orphanage received a strange visitor. Tifa had looked concerned, but Cloud had waved her off, going to see the strange man. He recognized him immediately, one of his old tutors from Underhill.  
  
“Greetings, my Prince. Our Lord wishes to tell you that the Gates are once again open to you and asks that you come to Court when you have the chance.”  
  
“I am honored to partake again in my esteemed father’s presence,” Cloud replied, a bit surprised by the address. He had never rated _prince_ before. “I will come on the morrow.” 

* * *

**Quest**

Once Underhill, Cloud changed into High Court silks, and removed the illusion on his ears and eyes. Now with slightly pointed ears and cat-slit eyes, he made his way before the throne, bowing to his father.

“The Dark Court has been active of late. Your brother has been killed and now they hold the one who was your enemy in the mortal world.”

“Sephiroth?”

“None other.” The king paused. “I am loath to send you, for you are the only heir at present, but he _must_ be retrieved. Go now and meet those who will aid your quest. Return victorious.”

* * *

**Old Friends**

After Cloud made his appearance at High Court, he was directed to a small corner of Underhill. Immediately he found himself tackled by a familiar figure. “Zack?” 

“Hey, Cloud! It’s good to see you!” Zack grinned. “Loving the new look too.” He tugged on Cloud’s slightly pointed ears.

“Stop that,” Cloud snapped. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was laying there dying and suddenly I’m down here. Nice healer patched me up, then I found out I’d have to hang around until you could come get me. Come on. I want you to meet Angeal.”

* * *

  
** Checks and Balances **   


“Sephiroth, you are fully of Elven blood, though you have been raised in the mortal world,” the King rumbled. “Most of your mind has returned, but you are still a threat. Thus I bind you to Our Son. In either realm you shall not travel more than four miles from his side. However, you are welcome in our court. Learn of your heritage.”

Zack leaned over and whispered to Cloud as the king continued. “Think he knows?”

“About us?” Cloud snorted. “Undoubtedly. This keeps _me_ off the throne and him contained.”

“Well, _I’m_ not going to complain,” Zack replied.


	16. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Past Prompts week.

“We are monsters,” Genesis intoned, materializing a black feathered wing from his shoulder in typical dramatic fashion. "We have neither dreams nor honor."   
  
“Oh really?” Zack replied, staring at the wing, not looking impressed. He dropped his sword to the ground. “I’ll show you a monster.” The Second’s form blurred and suddenly, standing before the pair was –    
  
A cobra.    
  
A blue dragon.   
  
A tonberry.   
  
Suddenly Zack was back. “I’m an S-class shape shifter. Trust me,  _I_  know a monster when I see one.” He stared at the pair, Angeal in particular. "You two aren’t even  _close_ .”


End file.
